Fears, Four and Fluff
by DauntlessTheBrave
Summary: Only Four has four fears - but I fear Four. Well, i'm not scared of him, exactly... i'm just afraid of what he'll do to me. Afraid of what I want. Afraid of what we'll do. A fluffy fic about Four, Fears and fights. Drama. During Divergent. PREVIOUSLY FOUR FEARS! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey! So, i'm aware that there are probably already numerous stories about Tris's fear - this particular one. And she gets over it by "doing it" with Four. (No offence if you're the author of one of those stories! They're very fun, don't get me wrong.) So i wanted to create something a bit more complicated. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Divergent. (Although i wish i did!)**

I step out of the room. That was so embarrassing. Please, please, _please _don't let them tell Four about my fear! No wait, screw that. Please don't let _Four _know about my fear! I really hope he didn't see that... what if he doesn't like me anymore because of it?

I shake my head to rid it of the thought, and walk towards the Pit where I meet Christina and Will. They are laughing and talking about something; maybe it's the fear landscapes. I sit down next to Christina.

"Hey guys," I greet them nervously. Eric wouldn't tell anyone, would he?

"Hey, Tris!" Christina beams at me. Phew. That's a relief.

Will leans across the table to me. "I heard you only had _seven _fears. I bet that's the least _anyone _has ever gotten!"

I laugh nervously. "Uh, well, I guess..." I glance over at Christina to see if she's mad, but she only smiles back.

"But seriously, the Dauntless Leaders were laughing at something after you went through your landscape," Will says, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Any idea of what that may be?"

"Uh, no?" I squeak. _Act normal, Tris. Calm down! _"Why would they... laugh?"

Christina has a knowing look on her face. Oh my god. A knowing look? How could she know? She can't know! Am I really that easy to read?

I try to make my face a mask of calm, like I often see Four do. _Expressionless, _I think. _Expressionless. Expression - _

"I can tell you're lying!" Christina chides, well of course she does, she comes from Candor.

"Yeah, well I must have done something funny." A lame excuse. Come on Tris, _think! _I can't tell them i'm afraid of sex, it's too embarrassing. Maybe I would, but not in public like this!

Christina raises her eyebrows at me. Will leans in closer.

"Okay," I sigh. "I'm afraid of... Four." Partially true. What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, Christina admits she is intimidated by him too.

She rolls her eyes. "Four? Seriously?"

I shrug and stare at the floor. "He kinda creeps me out."

Will laughs. "That's no big deal, Tris! Maybe he is a bit scary, but come on, the girl with seven fears, afraid of _Four?"_

"Yeah," I say, but I'm not paying attention... because what I didn't notice was Four standing a few meters away, right behind Will.

Oh _no_. Please don't tell me he heard. Above all the noise in the Pit, he couldn't have, right?

My eyes lock with his and we stare at each other for a second.

Christina and Will have moved on from the topic of Fear Landscapes and are chatting cheerfully about something else, not aware of my uneasiness.

Four turns around and starts walking back to his room.

I stand up abruptly, pushing my chair back with a clatter. Will and Christina look up from their conversation.

"Hey, Tris, where're you going?" Will asks, while Christina takes a sip from her cup, looking at me over the brim.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Christina puts her cup down. "Come on Tris, don't tell me you're heading off to bed already?"

"I'm tired," I say, staring at the spot where Four had vanished. "Um, night guys. See you later."

Will looks at Christina. "You really aren't going to bed this early, are you?"

Christina shrugs. "She must be more exhausted than I thought!"

I hurry off in the direction Four went, waving to Christina and Will over my shoulder as I go. "Sorry guys, I gotta go!"

As I reach Four's door, I slow down, thinking about what I will say to him. I reach out to knock, hesitating slightly.

What do I do? He thinks i'm afraid of him! I shake my head. This is so messed up. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings... What if he thinks I don't actually like him? Or that i'm weak? What if he doesn't like me anymore?

I reach out to open the door when I hear a crash from inside the room.

**A/N - Aww, what?! A cliffhanger, at the first chapter? What are you doing?! I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait and see! Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Wow! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Each and every one made me smile :) Quick shout-out to Wish Priso for their lovely advice, and KATO13 for being the first to review! Thanks guys! Now i'll shut up and you guys can enjoy!**

**Obviously I do not own Divergent. (Or i'd be dancing around celebrating!)**

I throw open the door, stepping inside the room to see the familiar words, 'Fear God Alone' spray painted on Four's bedroom wall. I stared as the door clicked shut behind me. Where there should have been the word "God", a knife was embedded in the wall.

I turned to see where the crash had come from, and find myself staring at Four himself, leaning over the basin in the bathroom. His knuckles were bloody, he must have punched the mirror. _Yep. _My theory is confirmed as my eyes dart to the mirror in front of him, where jagged lines have spread through the glass. His reflection is distorted as he looks up, and seeing me behind him in the cracked mirror, turns around, making no effort to hide his bloody hand.

I look at him to the mirror in disbelief. "You punched the _mirror?"_

"Like you care. I'm surprised you came here at all, considering how _scared _you are of me," Four says coldly, but somewhere deep inside me, my Candor side of me detects hurt. I step back a bit, surprised.

"Four, whatever I said back there isn't true. I'm not afraid of you!" I say desperately.

"I heard you, Tris! God, you're so stupid!" He yells back.

I blink back tears. He didn't mean that. He wouldn't. "I'm not," I say quietly. "Don't you _dare _say anything about what you don't know. I just said that to Christina and Will, I didn't mean it..."

"Then what." He says, just as quietly, in that calm and controlled voice of his. He un-clenches his fists slowly.

"I just - the Dauntless Leaders... they laughed at something I did. I didn't want to tell them what it was." I say, staring at the floor.

When he doesn't reply, I look up. "You... you didn't see what it was, right?" I ask, scared of what he might say.

"No," He says, slowly. "What was it that they laughed at? What does that have to do with _me?_" He looks at me accusingly. I don't want to be having this fight with Four!

"Tobias..." I start, hesitantly, using his real name instead.

He walks to my side, hesitantly putting a hand on my arm. "What is it, Tris?"

I go to sit down on his bed, and he joins me. The angry looks has disappeared from his face. _Phew._

I look away from him, embarrassed. I'll have to tell him now; there's no other option. "It's not _you _i'm afraid of, it's just..."

"Just what? Being with me?" He asks.

I nod. "Sort of. I'm afraid of... sex," I mumble, ducking my head, not wanting to see his reaction. I was not planning to tell him like this. What will he think of me?

I look up when he puts an arm around me. "Oh. I get it." He smiles at me. I relax a little. "Don't worry about it. Were you planning to tell me anyways?" He asks. I nod. "You had a right to know... I just... didn't know how to tell you." I blush a bit.

Laughter shines in his eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know that right, Tris?" I grin. "Yeah," I say, looking into his eyes. He leans down to kiss me slowly, gently. I put my arms around his waist, his fingers find my hair. I moan a little, enjoying the feeling of kissing him. And glad that he isn't mad anymore. It's hard to stay mad at him, too.

I hastily spring away from him when I hear voices in the hallway outside his door. "Tris? Where are you?" It's Christina.

My eyes widen. She can't know I'm in Four's room. I look at him quickly. "I have to go," I say, regretfully. He nods, looking disappointed.

As soon as I hear her footsteps fade, I step out into the corridor, but just as i'm about to close the door I pause and look back over my shoulder at Four.

"Do me a favor, and put a bandage on that." I nod at his hand. Smiling at his staring face, I slip out into the hallway, shutting the door quietly behind me and sprint quickly to my room, making sure Christina doesn't see me.

**A/N - Four and Tris fight?! But they make up again :) I had to get Tris to tell Four, so yeah. I have the whole story planned out so far! :) I just have to write it. Haha, easier said than done. Thanks! REVIEW! :) it makes me write faster! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - WOW! So many reviews! Thank you all so much! It means a lot to me :) Mwuahaha... so here's the next chapter... it's really short. I have the next chapter typed out but this is kinda a filler chapter leading up to the next chapter. I kinda has to be there to make sense... anyways, enjoy!**

**I do not own Divergent. (Dammit! There goes my future plans. Jokes! xP )**

"Oh, there you are!" Christina says when she sees me. "Where were you?"

I want to say, '_Oh, just with Four. You know, the guy i'm scared of._' I don't. "Uh, I was just... getting some clothes," I say, pointing to my bed where some clothes lay. Not that they were actually new.

She looks at them, then back to me. "Right. Well, want to go zip lining with me and Will? Uriah says we can come along."

Pfft. Not without Tobias.

Instead I smile. "Sure," I say. "Sounds great."

"Cool! Let's go," Christina grins at me, taking my arm and dragging me back to the pit where we meet Will and Uriah.

"Hey, guys! I found her," She says as she greets them.

Will smiles. "Awesome." I look over at Uriah. He nods at me, grinning. I grin back, then catch myself. He's a Dauntless-born. Shouldn't he be my enemy?

"Well, we ready to go then?" Christina asks cheerfully.

"Sure," I nod, and follow her as we walk towards the train tracks, where we'll jump onto the train.

A blaring horn signalizes the arrival of the train. Uriah jumps on first, grabbing the rail and swinging himself inside. Will follows him, with Christina close behind. I'm the last one to go. _Oh no,_ I think at the last minute. Uriah holds out his hand to me, and I grab it, the wind whisking me as he pulls me up and into the carriage.

"Thanks," I say, breathlessly. It was a nice thing to do, although I should have gotten on by myself. _Stupid! _I think. I'm Dauntless!

"No problem," He says, grinning at me. I decide I like Uriah. This time I smile back.

We chat about numerous things as we wait to arrive at the 100 story building, the Dauntless leaders, the Fear Landscapes again, rankings - Will and Uriah bet I will come first for the Fear Landscapes out of the transfers.

This time I'm ready as the leaders start shouting over the wind; it's time to jump. I hold hands with Uriah, Christina and Will and we jump together, Will trips and we all go sprawling into the dirt. Christina gets mad and we all laugh at the look on her face. I smile, it's nice to be out with friends.

**A/N - So there you go. Short, but as I said, just a filler chapter. Review, cuz more reviews, more writing! :) Thanks again everyone! You're awesome! Yes, you. I'm talking to you! :) Cuz i stalk you... joking. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Aww THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! It made me smile like some crazy psycho and everyone thought I was weird. But it was worth it :) Shout-out to FrostBittenRose - THANK YOU! YOU ARE AWESOME! :D Also, thanks so much to bean256. So! Another chapter! I know last chapter was really short so I made this one longer to make up for it! Hope you enjoy! Enough talking and more reading! :) xox**

**I do not own. (Sadly! D: )**

We race to the building, running straight to the elevator. We always run, being Dauntless. In Abnegation, running was considered for your own concern and was discouraged. Here, running is what everyone does. It feels good to run.

"So," Uriah says as we wait in the elevator. "Seven fears, eh?" He grins. "You beat the dauntless-borns, that's for sure!"

"Yeah," I say, smiling at the memory. "I guess did."

"Hey, I heard you were afraid of _Four." _Uriah waggles his eyebrows at me, grinning suggestively. I stare at him, but his face only shows playful teasing and friendliness. I decide he's alright. Nice, really, for a Dauntless-born.

"Oh, that," I roll my eyes. "Yeah."

"I guess _all _your fears couldn't be all that hardcore, like me," He says, resting an elbow on my shoulder and leaning on it, trying to be cool. I neatly step aside slightly with a grin, and laugh as he looses balance and falls, scrambling back to his feet quickly.

"Ha, hardcore indeed!" I crow, giggling at his scowling face. His scowl quickly vanishes, soon to be replaced by a wicked grin.

"Fine, you got me!" He says, punching me playfully in the shoulder. A stab of pain goes through me. "Hey! That hurt!" I pout, although I'm not that angry.

He grins. "Sorry!" He says as the elevator reaches the 100th floor. We all scramble out, a little dizzy from the sudden change of altitude. Wind blows all around us and we stare up at the ladder we need to climb to the roof.

Christina goes first, followed by Uriah and me. Will comes up last. "Wow," He says. "Look at the view!"

Christina and Will, who have never gone zip lining before, stare out at the scene below us with wide eyes. Will looks excited, although Christina looks a bit frightened.

"We have to go down on _that?" _She says, a bit hysterically. She bites her lip and looks at the sling, attached to the cable.

"Calm down, it's fun," I say to her as we watch one Dauntless person after another zip down the cable and fly out of sight, pretty much screaming all the while. With fear or exhilaration I do not know. "Once you try it, you'll want to go again, trust me."

We watch as Uriah sits on the sling, while his brother Zeke straps him in. He rocks back and fourth, the cable creaking dangerously. Christina gasps. "Uriah -"

He grins, eyes bright with adrenaline. "Watch this." He pushes of hard, zooming down the cable faster than all the other Dauntless that went before him. We see the minuscule crowd of Dauntless below us, cheering a wooping Uriah on, before he shoots out of sight.

I grin at Christina. She looks wide-eyed but determined. "I guess it's me next," I say, hopping into the sling.

Zeke straps me on and gives me a push. I zoom down the line, loving the rush it gives me. My heart pounds in my chest and the wind whips my small body. I yell with joy. Adrenaline surges through me and I laugh out loud, my hair tangled and flying. I reach the end and a wooping crowd of Dauntless greet me.

After I get let down, I join the crowd of Dauntless and wait for Christina and Will. Uriah runs up to me. "Hey, awesome, right?" He asks, eyes bright. I nod. Although it's my second time, it feels even better than the first.

Christina comes down first. She is shrieking, with joy, her arms flung wide, her long her whipping in the wind. I join in the cheering and welcome her down.

"That was _awesome," _She says breathlessly, as Will comes streaking down the line. He's laughing, light as air, and his small figure looks like he's flying, like a bird. When he reaches the ground he gives me and Christina a bear hug.

We chat on the train on the way back. Uriah sits next to me, joking and laughing. I can't help but like him; he's nice. But a nagging feeling is at the back of my mind, and I wish Four was here. I've been away from him all day, but I've also had fun.

When we get back to the Dauntless Compound, Four is there to greet me. As we walk inside the Pit, I smile at him. He smiles back, but then his eyes shift to Uriah, who has his arm around me, while talking to Will and Christina. Four's eyes narrow. I feel panicked. Does he think that I like Uriah? He put his arm around me in a friendly way, but there's nothing between us. I hope Four doesn't think so.

I hastily pull away from Uriah, and he turns to look at me.

"Hey, Tris," He grins friendly-like at me again. "We should go again sometime." It's a nice thing to say, in an Abnegation way, offering to go again. I'm not sure if he means it like that of not.

Before I can respond, Four walks up to us and grabs my arm. He glares at Uriah. "No," He says defiantly. "Let's go, Tris."

"Four -" I start to say, but Uriah interrupts me with narrowed eyes.

"Why not?" He asks. "It's her decision, right?" Oh, _no. _Please, just leave it, Uriah! We can go another time... just... I try to communicate with him with my eyes. _Just leave it._

Four turns to face Uriah. Will and Christina have stopped talking and are staring at the scene. A dangerous look is on his face. "Just get away from her." He says, and Uriah frowns. "What, she's yours to claim or something?" He sneers. Usually sweet and happy Uriah _sneered _at my Tobias.

I touch Tobias's arm. He looks down at it, and back up to me. "Leave it, Four." I say, quietly. I give a Uriah a look before leading Tobias away.

**A/N - Ooh! I introduced Uriah properly in this chapter. I thought that going zip lining would be good to get to know each other. Tris has gone zip lining before, but it's Christina and Will's first time! :) Anyways, i don't even know if it's called zip lining... but whatever... review if you know what it's called. Thanks my awesome readers! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hey again! I have a question for you guys. I'm thinking of changing the name of this story, cuz it's taking a different turn, and Four Fears doesn't really have to do with it since that all happened in the first and second chapters. So please tell me what you think? I'm gunna post the suggestions for new names on the next chapter, also vote on a poll I put up for it! I want to know what you think! Thanks guys! :)**

**I don't own! (or maybe i do... i'm Veronica Roth in disguise... joking) **

Tobias starts to say something but I cut him off. "Just... never mind. Forget about it, okay? It was nothing. I'm... going to go to my room." I say tiredly. He stares at me for a second, before nodding.

"Okay..." He says, reaching up a hand to brush a stray piece of hair away from my face. His touch feels good, and I smile a bit, looking up into his worried face. Then I turn around and walk back to my room, shaking my head. This is more and more messed up.

When I reach our rooms, Christina is there waiting for me. I feel my stomach drop. This is _not _good. I casually walk over to by bed, plopping down on it and sighing dramatically. She does not look impressed.

"I think you have something to tell me, don't you Tris?" She says, raising her eyebrows.

"I... uh, what are you talking about?" I stall, looking at my shoes. She's angry. Maybe I should have told her before but really, it's none of her business!

She walks around the room and stands directly in front of me. I look up to find her staring into my eyes. "Tell me Tris, is there, or is there not anything between you and Four?" She asks bluntly. The Candor have a very straightforward way of asking things.

I sigh. I would have had to tell her some time, anyways. "I... I like him, Christina." I say without looking at her. "A lot." I add, to prove my point.

She nods slowly. I relax slightly. "And you didn't think to tell me any of this before? Me, your best friend? Isn't that what I am? Or is it _Four _now? You could have at least told me, but instead you pretend you are in fact scared of him! And that you have nothing to do with him _whatsoever!_ Gee, Tris!" She yells. I cringe, surprised at her sudden gush of words. I was afraid this was going to happen. I didn't know she felt so strongly about it, though!

"I was planning to tell you, Christina, and i'm sorry, I should have told you earlier, I just... you _are _my best friend and, well..." I stutter. I don't know what to say to her.

"You _lied, _Tris. You lied to me!" She says, enraged.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you might... disapprove, or something!" I say, getting panicked.

"Disapprove?" She softens slightly. "I'm happy you've found someone. Even if he is kinda a huge jerk." I grin a bit. Trust Christina to tell me about guys. Then she narrows her eyes again. "But that still doesn't mean you can't have _told _me, at least!" She says, and when I don't respond, she sighs angrily and walks out of the room. I stare sadly after her. She was right. I should have told her. But... I sigh. This was getting no where fast.

I stand up and walk out of the room, deciding I want another tattoo. I walk to the Tattoo Parlor and smile when I see Tori. "Hey, Tori." I say, smiling at her.

"Hey, Tris!" She grins, waving me over. "Want a tattoo?" I nod. "Anything in particular?" She asks.

"Yes, actually. I want a the letter four, right here." I say, touching a spot on my collarbone.

She smiles. "Does it stand for anything, particularly?" She asks, getting the tattoo needle out.

I blush and nod slightly. "Um, yeah. I guess," I say. She leaves it at that.

As Tori's applying the tattoo, Christina enters the Tattoo Parlor. She walks over to me, and I hope she's not going to give me another lecture... and I hope she hasn't told everyone about me and Four! I fidget nervously as she comes closer.

"Hey, Christina," I say as she reaches me.

"Hey, Tris," She smiles back at me. I do a double take. She doesn't look angry. I wonder what this is about. "Look, i'm sorry about before." Now i'm really confused. "It was your choice of when you decided to tell me, and I know I was a little pushy." She sounds genuinely sorry.

"That's alright," I say, smiling too. "I'm sorry as well." She sits down next to me.

"Can you be girly for a second?" She asks, not waiting for a reply. "Guess, what? Will kissed me! And he asked me out! Can you believe that?"

"Really?!" I say, happy for her. And i'm glad they finally got together. "When? Where? What happened?!" I ask, all at once.

She squeals. "You _can _be girly! Omigosh, Tris... we were just like walking at he kissed me! Then he asked if I wanted to go out with him! And I was like, YES!" She jumps up and down on her seat. I grin over at her.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you! That's wonderful!" I say, honestly. A HUGE smile stretches across her face. She's really happy. "Thanks, Tris! I'm really sorry about before... but now i'm with Will, and you're will Four! Yay!" She shrieks again, and falls off the stool. I laugh so hard, tears stream down my face.

"Girls!" Tori says, trying to finish my tattoo. She shakes her head, grinning at the mess Christina made. Relief washes over me. I'm so glad everything turned out well.

**A/N - Yay! Tris finally admits she likes Four. DUN DUN DUUUN, Will and Christina, finally! I can't believe it's already chapter five - i'm so glad you're all enjoying it! THANKS MY AWESOME PEOPLE! :) Review! If you do i'll send you a hug... from Tobias! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hello once again! :) So, how are you? I'm awesome! Do you know why? SO MANY FREAKING REVIEWS! Thank you all! It makes me so happy! :D Keep it up! Haha. So anyways, have you voted on my poll? The name is either going to change to: 'Fears, Four and Fights' or 'Fears, Four and Fluff', or any suggestions from any of you! Or if you want me to keep it as Four Fears, just says so... :) Now, on to the chapter!**

**I don't own! (You know the drill! Of course I don't own)**

We're walking back to our rooms when Christina stops suddenly. "Hey, Tris..." She says, a puzzled look crossing her face.

"Yeah?" I say, wondering what she was on about. I stop walking and look back at her. "What?"

"You're dating Four... so you can't be _scared _of him, right?" She asks, her eyes widening. _Uh Oh. _"Wait... what was your fear really about?!" She asks, looking me in the face. "Tris! Don't lie to me again!" She demands, even though I haven't said anything.

"What!" I yell, i'm getting tired of her nosiness. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say.

She looks at me skeptically. "Tris..." She sighs. "You said you were afraid of Four. What are you _really _afraid of, hmm?" She asks, putting a hand on her hip and leaning on one foot. She raises her eyebrows at me.

I look down suddenly embarrassed. I'd hoped that she'd forgotten about this. "I... er, i'm afraid of..." I stutter. Will she laugh? Will she be disgusted at me? "What?" She asks, leaning forward to catch my words.

"I'm afraid of... sex," I mumble. She jerks backwards, laughing. I look up, angered. I knew she would laugh! I knew it! I shouldn't have told her. But as I look at her harder, I see she's not laughing at my fear. "How was that?" She asked, still giggling. "Who was it? Some random just came up to you, and... what?" She laughs, slapping her thigh.

I shrug my shoulders halfheartedly. "No... that's why I said I was afraid of Four," I mutter, blushing a bit. I leave it to her to figure it out. "Huh?" She says, not quite getting it. Then she bursts into a laughing fit again. "No way... you mean it was _Four _in your Fear Landscape?" She shrieks.

I put a finger to my lips and look around frantically. "Shush! And you shut up about that, okay?" I'm starting to think telling her was a bad idea. I start walking again. She runs a bit to catch up to me, then falls into step with me by my side. "So... fear of having sex with Four. Right," She snorts, starting to laugh a little again. A look straight ahead and keep walking. She stops laughing and looks at me. "Oh, come on Tris. The girl with seven fears, and _sex _is one of them? You gotta admit it... funny as," She says.

"Yeah, sooo funny," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "But you aren't telling _nobody _about this, Christina. Promise." I demand. "_Promise me." _I say when she keeps giggling. "Fine, fine!" She says finally. "Gee, you're so serious." She says instead.

"Yeah, well what about you and your _moths?"_ I ask back. I grin at the horrified look on her face. "Oh, no you wouldn't." She says. "Oh, yeah I would." I smirk back. "Fine. I won't tell Will about your moths, and you won't tell _anyone _about.. my fear, right?" I compromise. "Deal?" She rolls her eyes. "Alright," She sighs. "Deal." We shake on it. I smile. It's good to have Christina back.

As we arrive back at our rooms, laughing and joking, Christina wants to go and find Will so I crash on my bed for a nap, before I go to dinner with the rest of them. All this drama has caused me to be super-tired. I sigh. So now that the truth's out about _that, _I feel suddenly... lighter. Like a huge weight has been lifted of my shoulders, finally. I smile and put my hands behind my head.

**A/N - Uhh, a little short. Christina promises no telling about the fear! But I think Tris and Tobias are going public after this... hmm, maybe... if i'm feeling nice :) Joking! So yeah. Thanks for reading, reviewing ;) faving and following! :D Cuz seriously, reviews keep me going. Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Hey guys. I was just wondering, are people liking this? Wow. Starting off on a not-so-good term! (Unusual for me. I'm a mentally happy person.) But, I was just wondering. Nothing big. I would really like people's opinions on this though, instead of just the usual 'update!'. I'd like to give a big thanks to KK8-Four-and-Six, thank you so much! It's so nice to know someone is enjoying my writing! Seriously though, you are awesome. Go check her out! :)**

**Anyways, onto the story. Sorry about that rant! Oh, you know the drill. Don't own nothing. **

I wake to see someone bursting into the room. I lift my head groggily and squint at them though half-lidded eyes. "Christina?" I ask when I recognize her figure. I flop back down onto the bed, groaning. "What do you want?" I ask, to tired to sit up. Everything that's happened, going zip lining, has worn me out and all I really want to to is sleep. I glance at the clock. Still half and hour until I'd have to get up to go to dinner. "Let me sleep, woman."

"Tris! Get up, no time to explain!" Christina shouts, ignoring me. When I don't move, she rips the blanket off me and drags me onto the floor, kicking.

"Hey! What's the big deal? Can a girl get no sleep here?!" I yell, scrambling to me feet, now wide awake. She stamps her foot in frustration, grabbing my wrist and hauling me along out of the rooms and into the hallway. "Okay, okay I'm awake! Gee," I mumble, annoyed.

We stumble along the corridor, and I rub sleep out of my eyes. "Christina, what's going _on?" _I ask, still aggravated about how she had to wake me up.

"Just... come on, Uriah got into a fight with Four!" She yells over her shoulder.

We push past a crowd of Dauntless. I have to shout over the noise at her, "What?!" I push past people, muttering 'sorry' here and there when I shove some random over, before we reach the center of the Pit.

I brush Christina's hand of my arm. "What?" I huff, heated. "Did you just say..." I look up and take in the scene around me for the first time. I was so concentrated on myself that I didn't realize what was going on around me. _Selfish, _I think with dismay. _You're selfish._

Four had Uriah pinned up against a table, things were everywhere and the place was trashed. There was a circle of Dauntless around them, and I was standing staring in horror at the edge of the crowd. I push past someone, breaking through the mass of people and stumbling into the center of the Pit, where Uriah and Tobias were. Uriah had just taken a swing at Tobias's head, who jerked backwards, avoiding the blow. Tobias got a punch in when Uriah let his guard down and looked over at me. He doubles over, clutching at his stomach where Tobias punched him.

"Uriah?" I yell, and the crowd backs away leaving a wide space around us. I rush towards him, but before I get to him, he gets up off the ground, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth where a trickle of blood was forming. I gasp. They had really been fighting. _Over what? _I though. Then I shook the thought from my head. The aim was to stop this.

Uriah swung his fist and Tobias again, feinting to the side when Tobias lashed out and elbow in response. Ducking and twisting around Tobias, Uriah kicks him in the side.

"Stop!" I scream, as Tobais falls forward. He lands chest down on a nearby table, quickly righting himself. "Tris?" He says, eyes widening. "Stay out of this," He says as Uriah comes forward once more.

"No, I'm not going to watch you _beat each other up_!" I say, frustrated. I shove my way between them in attempt to stop the fight. "What on earth were you _doing?" _I yell.

Uriah glares at Tobias over my shoulder, although he lowers his fist. Tobias points at him. "Well, ask_ him_ why he decided to start punching me," He says coldly.

Uriah folds his arms over his chest. "He provoked me." He says stubbornly.

I sigh. "Fine, whatever. Just... seriously?" I say, exhausted. Uriah drops his arms to his sides. "It's nothing. Forget it, okay?" He says. I look at him. He looks away.

I decide to drop it. "Okay. Okay. You know what? I'm just going to go." I say tiredly. As I walk away, back in the direction of the rooms, Tobias catches up with me. "Tris?" He says.

I don't look at him. "What?" I reply bluntly.

"Are you... mad at me?" He asks, sounding out of breath.

"For beating up Uriah?" I think for a bit. "Not really."

He bursts into a nervous laughter. "Okay." He stops walking. After I realize he's not following me, I stop and look back at him. "What?" I ask irritably.

"Tris," He says again. I love how he says my name. He walks forward and take my hand in his. He stares into my eyes as his other hand tilts my chin up to look at him. He lets out a shaky breath, and I run my other hand though his hair. He leans down to kiss me softly on the lips. He tastes like sweat, metal and blood. Like he just had a fight. Like the Dauntless.

I pull away suddenly, as a thought strikes me. A puzzled look crosses his face. "Tris? Everything okay?" I nod, tugging on his hand. "Good, actually." I respond. "Come on. There's something I want to show you."

**A/N - Intense. But I wanted to try out a little bit of a fight scene - what did you think of it? Too... obvious? I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see how it turns out - truth is it just fits into the story line. So yeah. Likes? Hates? REVIEW! I really love advice and stuff - even just the casual 'update please' supports me and makes me want to write more for you! I hope people aren't starting to lose interest and i'd love to know what you think... :)**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to say at the start sorry for not updating for a while... I was busy with shit and stuff and I kinda lost inspiration for this story. You know. Just didn't want to continue. But i'm back... so you can celebrate! Joking. :) Anyways, reviews make me happy! :D**

**Sorry for the long speech, those who actually read it :/  
****Yours faithfully, DauntlessTheBrave**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Hey everyone! I wanted to thank everybody that supported me last chapter. It really means a lot to me, so thanks very much! You guys rule! :3 Anyways, here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it. It's rather intense. You'll see when you read it. It might be the last chapter of this story :( I guess you could call it... a grand finale? This is probably the main chapter of the story but I might continue it... :) **

**Oh yeah, I changed the name, and I hope you guys didn't have any difficulty recognizing this story. Oh my god that sounds depressing. ANYWAYS, moving on. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Still don't own nothing yet! (Shame. Could have used the money!)**

Tobias stares at the door where we stop, holding hands, our fingers entwined.

"The Fear Landscapes?" He asks, confused, although his tone is carefully bland.

I nod. "Only this time, _my _fear landscape."

I turns his head to look at me. "You'd let me go through your fear landscape with you?"

I nod with determination, half to reassure myself. I wasn't planning on taking him here. It just felt... right. "It's about time."

We stand there for awhile, just staring at the door. Thinking. Sharing thoughts about when Tobias first took me through his fear landscape, but he was Four then. We've both changed since that time. I glance sideways at him. He's Tobias now. He catches my gaze and tilts his head to the side, motioning towards the door. Without a word we walk forward in sync and open the door to our fears.

As we step into the room, out footsteps echo eerily in the vast space. I shiver.

Here, we keep nothing from each other. We are entirely honest with each other, that's what fear does to you. You can't hide it.

As Tobias programs the machine for my fear landscape, I pick up the syringe in my hand, turning it over and over. The needle glints in the low light, as Tobias walks to stand beside me.

"May I?" He asks with a flourish of his hand. I don't smile. I hand the needle to him, tilting my head to the side and exposing the sensitive skin of my neck.

He lifts my chin to look at him while he pushes the needle in. I clench my teeth, my breathing speeding up. I quickly take the syringe from him, and inject him with the liquid in turn. As I pull the needle back out, blackness starts taking over my vision, and the syringe falls to the floor with a thud. Me and Tobias stagger over to the chair before we descend into darkness.

My vision clears and I find myself in a meadow on a hill. The grass tickles the side of my face. At first it feels peaceful, until I remember where I am and that crows might start attacking me at any second. I sit up abruptly, glancing around to see Tobias a few meters away, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"A meadow..." He says, just as the sky darkens and a swarm of blackness whooshes towards us. His eyes widen as the first few crows break off from the main cloud and dive towards us.

I scream and cover my face as they flap around me, wings beating in my face to the rhythm of my frantic heartbeat. Their chorus of caws are loud in my ears, their feathers whipping at my skin and their talons clawing at my flesh. I crouch on the ground, almost in tears. I curl into a ball, willing the crows away.

_What happened? _I think. _What happened to your strength? Your bravery? Aren't you Dauntless? Divergent? Can't you beat this? _I try to get a grip on myself. I can't seem to remember that this is a simulation. That it's not real. But it feels real.

Somewhere in the swarm of crows, I see a figure fighting their way over to me. Tobias shields me with his body, covering me and protecting me from the assault.  
_Tobias is my strength. He is my bravery. Being Dauntless doesn't matter. It's his strength that I share, our bravery combined. That's what makes me Divergent. And I can beat this._

I look up at him, and he smiles down at me, the sqwarking crows having little effect on him. Somehow his ability to be controlled in this situation calm me down. I smile, wriggling closer to him and the safety of his comforting arms around me.

The caws fade and the meadow melts out of sight. Things are quiet again. Too quiet. I stand up, pulling Tobias up with me. The glass floor squeaks beneath my shoes. _Glass? _Then I remember the tank, the water, the incapability to breathe. Then I remember Tobias, and how he conquers fear with calm. I take a deep breath, not thinking about the water starting to swirl around my ankles.

I look over at Tobias, who wades towards me in the knee-high flood. "Drowning, isn't it?" He says, looking at the glass walls of the tank. I nod. What did I do last time? I can break the glass. I know I can. The only thing left to do is break it. Easier said than done. "We have to break our way out," I say, but he must have already realized it.

We go over to the glass panes, and I curl my fingers into fists. _I can break this glass, easy. _I slam my fist into the tank walls. _The glass is thin. Breakable. _I pound it again, again. _Thin, thin as ice._ Then Tobias's fist hammers along with mine, the vibrations of the blows shuddering through the glass and driving me on. _We are strong. __We are one. We are Tobias and Tris. _The glass shatters with an ear splitting sound, and I realize that the water had already gotten up to my waist. I smile for the first time during the simulation. The scene fades.

Back to the water again. But this time, i'm prepared. I smile over at Tobias determinedly, and we swim as hard as we can together towards the rocks, and although a wave pushes me away, Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me up to where he had climbed onto the smooth stone. The sounds of the waves cease, and I feel safe in his arms. "Thanks," I breathe, looking up into his eyes. He smiles down at me. "No problem," He replies.

We stand side by side, our fingers intertwined. Suddenly, we aren't standing anymore. Ropes bind us to wooden posts, our arms stretched out on either side of us. I can just reach Tobias's fingertips with mine if I stretch my had out. He looks at me sideways, and smiles reassuringly. Peter walks up to us and lights a fire at our feet the smell of smoke wafts up from the burning wood, choking me. But I don't let it bother me. We're cooking in the Dauntless kitchen. Christina started a fire when she burnt the pancakes. We laugh at her. Tobias gets a bucket of water and throws it on the fire. I feel it as it splashes over us, the cool liquid washing the smoke and fire away. The ropes vanish, and we're free again.

Tobias walks over to me again. "How did you do that?" He asks, but before I can reply, a hand taps on the window beside us. Tobias realizes where we are, just as more tapping sounds, in the walls, on the windows. Hands, not quite human, reach up and claw at the glass, scratch at the walls. Tobias tugs on my hand. "Come on, I know a way out of here." I tear my gaze away from the window and follow him.

He opens a cupboard and we both squeeze inside. After a while of sitting in the dark, the tapping and scratching becomes louder, coming nearer. "Tobias," I whisper at him, getting panicked.

"Shh," He replies, squeezing my hand to reassure me, although when I feel his pulse it's racing. I look up at him in the darkness.

"Tobias?" I ask, timidly, trying to forget the sounds of the things out there, tapping and scraping, trying to get to us.

"Yeah?" He replies, panting slightly. "What... what is it?"

"Aren't you afraid... of small spaces?" I choke out, the sounds getting louder. Something taps near my ear and I jump. Now hisses and growls have joined the other sounds. I start hyperventilating.

Tobias manages a tight smile. "Yes, but don't you see?" I shake my head. "We share fears, Tris. Your fear is mine. Mine is yours. We're in this together," He breathes, and as I stare into those dark blue eyes of his, the walls fade away along with the noises and I let out a breath, my shoulders shuddering, my body quaking as I struggles to calm down.

"Tris?" Tobias looks confused. I freeze. I had almost forgotten about this.

We stand in the center of a bedroom, to the side is a big, comfortable looking bed. My breath catches in my throat. I hadn't thought about how we'd deal with this.

"Is this..." Tobias looks around, still puzzled. Then it clicks. "Oh. _Oh." _He slowly looks at me. I stare back at him.

Then Tobias walks into the room.

My head snaps around to look at him. Simulation Tobias is almost an exact copy of the real thing. Almost. The real Tobias is alive, brave and adrenaline pumped. The simulation Tobias looks lifeless, expressionless, emotionless. He walks over to me and whispers my name. I shudder at how much it sounds like the real Tobias. Simulation Tobias wraps his arms around my waist, leaning forward to kiss me but I pull away.

Real Tobias narrows his eyes, stepping forward and thrusting his way in between me and Simulation Tobias. "You will _not_ sleep with my Tris." He says defiantly, his voice bold and confident. Not scary anymore. Reassuring. Safe.

And I realize, as Simulation Tobias fades away, that this fear isn't one of my fears anymore. I know Tobias would never do anything to hurt me. Never do anything against my will.

Because I love him, and he loves me.

**A/N - HEHEHEE! I know, I know. Some of you are are thinking I missed a fear. Never fear! The landscapes are continued next chapter. Like a mini cliffhanger :) Well, you'll have something to look forward to anyways. All is explained! Revealed! Review and I might just post this week! :) You'll get to see Tobias's reaction. Anyways, like I said, the story might be coming to an end soon. BUT YOU'LL SEE! Thanks once again guys! You rule! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hey guys, now I know you'll be all like 'WHERE THE FRICK WHERE YOU' or maybe something like 'Oh, this story again. I forgot about it!' But before we go there lemme explain! Well I know you thought I was dead but it was actually the inspiration that was dead for this story. :'( Also, I had to pack and all that for my holiday, which i'm leaving for tomorrow. Thanks for sticking with me guys, and being so patient... (even when I left you on a cliffie.) Love you, and enjoy!**

**You know the drill: I own zero, zip, zilch, nil, nada, nothing, nix, naught, NONE of Divergent or any of the characters. (And NO I did not search up synonyms for zero! Fine, don't believe me :P)**

I move towards Tobias to hug, kiss, hold his hand, just _touch _him when a gun clicks in my ear and I freeze on the spot, my breathing speeding up.

I forgot about this last fear.

Tobias freezes too, and the bedroom vanishes along with Simulation Tobias. I let out a tiny sigh of relief; that fear won't visit me again.

The relief vanishes as the gun presses into my temple and a table appears to the side of me. A gun lays on it, and meters away from us, three people.

My mother, father and brother.

My family.

I have to shoot them.

I don't want to.

I breathe in, and then out.

"Tris." It's Tobias that talks. "Don't do it. Face your fear, Tris. Be brave," He whispers, his words surging up within me, filling my heart and my bravery soaring. He smiles, slipping his hand into mine and guiding it to the gun on the table, silently telling me what to do. I relax a little, even with the harsh voice of the gun holder in my ear.

And I know what I have to do. My heartbeat speeds up. Can I do it? Can I really kill someone that I don't even know, that has nothing to do with me? No time for decisions. I stop thinking and focus on the voice echoing in the vast space.

"Five... four... three... two..."

I whirl around and shoot the man holding the gun to my head. I see him crumple on the ground. I don't feel anything. If this was a real situation, would I have done that? Could I live with the guilt of killing someone, would I feel remorse? I don't think I could bring myself to do it. But this is a simulation. This is not real. My fear is not reality.

I walk over to Tobias and smile at him, hold his warm comforting hand. That's the last thing I feel until I slip into darkness.

. . .

I wake up to Tobias's comforting arms around me. At first I just lie there, content with the stroking of his hands in my hair and the warmth from his chest. But then I remember where I am, I can't stay here all day. I sigh, my eyes fluttering open, my eyes stinging with the harsh light. I blink a few times to orientate myself, and Tobias smiles down at me, feeling me stirring and realizing me awake.

He smiles as I sit up and stretch. My muscles feel sore and stiff and I huff out a rush of air tiredly, swinging my legs off the reclining chair we had both collapsed in and standing up quickly. He gets up beside me as I rub at my eyes. Now that it's over, I feel embarrassed about what happened, although grateful. It was nice to know someone was there.

A we stand in the silent room, I stare into his eyes and wrap my arms around him. He stares back, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Tris," He says softly. He hesitates, looking as if about to say something but decides against it. Instead he just smiles. "You were amazing."

I smile back, unable to do anything else. "Only because you were with me," I reason playfully.

"There's something else though. When we were tied up to the stakes, you..." He trails off absentmindedly. "I never thought I'd see what you did, the control... your Divergence. I... I've never really seen something like it." He smiles at me. "I guess I'm just amazed. It's quite a lot to take in."

I smile. "Hope it lived up to your expectation," I mutter, embarrassed. But also proud.

"Well, you certainly set the bar high, Tris." He replies. "I never thought I'd see it in action for myself. How did you do that?" He asks hesitantly. His eyes gleam with intelligence.

I shrug a little, thinking of words to describe it. "I just... thought of something else. Pretended that we were in the Dauntless kitchens. Fooling around. Having fun..." I breathe.

"Both of us, together." I wrap my arms around his neck. He feels warm, his eyes a feverish brightness in them. His arms go around my waist.

"Always," He replies softly, and his lips capture mine. Softly, but passionate. Sweet but intense. Loving but heated. The calm ripples of water, the soft blaze of fire.

I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his lips on mine. He pulls back slightly for air.

"Do you... do you think that i'm one of your fears anymore?" He asks quietly. I peer at his face. He looks nervous.

I put my face closer to his, nuzzling his neck with my nose. "I'm pretty sure..." I say, "That we squashed that fear." He smiles at my words. Without another word, I entwine my fingers in his and we walk out of the room, perfectly in sync, no longer in fear, no longer afraid.

For we have each other.

**A/N - Sorry guys, i'm not happy with this chapter either. It was really crappy and short, I was feeling kinda depressed and stuck. I wanted to capture the emotions and the feel of the mood, after the Fear Landscapes but it just didn't come out in the writing. It was so frustrating and i think i wrote this chapter like three times before i kinda gave up. So, i'm thinking this may just be the end! Not kinda how had planned it, but you know. Anyways, i'm really sad to go. But i'm not sure because ending here means the Uriah stuff was kinda pointless. You tell me. Tris conquered her fear, but what next? Should I let you just assume they live happily ever after? Should I continue? Maybe like a five years later thing? I'll leave it there and have a think about it. BUT THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT GUYS! YOU ARE THE BEST. :) Your ideas will help? Every one of them. Yah, that's right. You guys are part of this! Anyways, this is a really long author's note so yeah, thanks for reading it :) UNTIL NEXT TIME (hopefully a better chapter) I LOVE YA!**

**DauntlessTheBrave xox**


	10. Chapter 10 - The end

**Okay guys, I KNOW I KNOW I SUCK FOR LEAVING YOU LIKE THAT! Anyways, sorry if you thought this was an update. Just here to say that the story is now over :(**

**BUT!... I'm making a sequel. :D Yay!**

**So, I know i should be putting heaps of emotional stuff in here, so here goes:... i'm a little tired, so i'll just thank some special people:**

**KK8-Four-and-Six - thanks for being there, your reviews made me smile :)**

**DivergentLover05 - thanks for all the support! Again, review. Love them :)**

**IHeartUCato - i love love love your stories, seriously check her out. Anyways, support was amazing from you. Thanks! :D**

**Wish Priso - thanks for the feedback and advice. I appreciate it!**

**Anyone else who reviewed, thanks sooo much! You guys are AMAZING! If you're a reader who's read throughout and was like: "Oh, thank god she's continuing! Where were you! Or, Ugh this story!" then thank you, or if you're a new reader, stick around! :D**

**Anyways: I need some ideas for the new story's title. Ideas, would be AMAZING. Guys, you are my motivation. Any ideas will go on a poll, so please leave a review :)**

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE'S SUPPORT! *Cue sad music* Seriously my gratitude waterfall is overflowing. If that's even possible. I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU!**

**Last and final sign out :'(**

**~DauntlessTheBrave**


End file.
